


Time we spent together

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Road to jeongcheol [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, battle trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Well we got battle trip and you didn't thought I wouldn't write anything about it..... Well I did... It's all about jc having some quality time after their two day trip in Jakarta.





	Time we spent together

**Author's Note:**

> All I would say is.... Enjoy.

Jeonghan walked out of the bathroom, all bathed and cleaned. Dressed in white shirt and black shorts. 

"Bath is empty." he said as he went straight towards the bed, all exhausted from the two day vacation which was a job as well. 

They have been filming for battle trip for two days and even though it was all fun but it was kind of tiring. 

He hopped on the bed and laid there on his stomach. The bath had refreshed him and now he felt like he can pass out peacefully. And just when he was about to drift off to dream land a weight pressed him deeper into the bed. 

Jeonghan groaned in pain. 

"get off cheol, you are heavy." 

He said, wiggling out of the hold of seungcheol's body. 

"Don't wanna." he seungcheol whined. 

"You want me to die or what?" 

Jeonghan groaned again. 

Seungcheol clicked his tongue, as he rolled down on the bed beside him. 

"Hey." seungcheol said with all that big smile when their eyes met. Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

"hey yourself, now go away this is my bed." jeonghan pushed seungcheol off the bed but was seungcheol stuck to the bed like glue. 

"I had a great time with you in this schedule, it was all healing and relaxing." 

"you should thank me because they were insisting on taking either mingyu or seungkwan, but I chose you." 

This time it was seungcheol who rolled his eyes. 

"thank you jeonghan." he said nevertheless. 

"that's better, now as a reward I give you five minutes to stay in bed with me." 

"that's too short." 

Seungcheol whined but jeonghan paid no attention, he was already snuggling into seungcheol. 

"you know I really like the fact that we get to have a vacation of our own." 

"hmm me too." jeonghan hummed. 

"We drank coffee and beer, eat so many types of food, went to tenple, sea side, ride horses and jeeps. Wow I still can't belive that we had so much fun just in two days." 

"yeah that's why I'm dead tired, so now would you shut up I wanna sleep."

"Hey, I was being sentimental." 

Seungcheol sulked. 

"Awww my baby, don't be sad." jeonghan teased his boyfriend but gave him a kiss on his lips. 

Seungcheol didn't budge, jeonghan sighed his boyfriend can be stubborn so with his lips still on seungcheol's lips he started tickling him. 

It took almost five seconds before seungcheol gave in and turned into a giggling mess. 

"Let..... Go...."he was barely breathing. Jeonghan let him go and went back to snuggle. 

" I liked it when we played by the sea." jeonghan said as he snuggled into seungcheol again.

"when you almost drowned me," this time it was seungcheol who was teasing. 

"shut up." jeonghan digged his fingers into seungcheol's side and his lover yelped in pain. 

"I liked it too when we played in water," seungcheol said as he wrapped his arms around jeonghan. 

"I love you my angel." 

"Ew that's so cheesy," Jeonghan said but then he connect their lips and they both knew how much he liked it. 

..... 

Wonwoo finished showering 10 minutes ago, but he stayed in bathroom for extra time so the couple can have their own time. 

When he entered the room he saw the couple sleeping, snuggling into each other. It warms his heart that they looked so peaceful, wonwoo smilled and walked away letting the couple have a the time they deserve. 

He liked it how they include him in all of their activities and especially made the whole trip about him, the selfless act these two people showed always made him feel guilty. How much they sacrifice for the team so whenever wonwoo could he would help the couple to have their own time just like now. He hope best for the couple in future and hope that they would stay strong till the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. my
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
